Again
by pipersam
Summary: Voici la suite de Found and Killed. Cette fois c'est notre Tony le protagoniste.  Tout aurait du bien commencer pour notre nouveau couple, hélas Ziva déchantera bien vite dès son réveil.
1. Where is he?

Un rayon de soleil balaya le visage de Ziva. La jeune femme, sans ouvrir les yeux, sourit et s'étira lentement. Ne sentant pas Tony à ses côtés, elle ouvrit enfin les yeux surprise. 48H qu'ils ne quittaient pas leur suite. Ll'italien aurait du dormir bien plus qu'elle après ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir ses dernières heures. Elle tendit l'oreille et n'entendit pas l'eau couler. Sans prendre le temps de s'habiller, elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine de leur suite...vide. Les automatismes de la jeune femme ne tardèrent pas et elle fit le tour de leur chambre, aucun vêtement n'avait disparu. Le portable et le porte-monnaie de Tony était toujours dans la chambre.  
Elle décrocha le téléphone, ferma les yeux afin de retrouver ces notions de grecs et les rouvrit lorsque la réception décrocha. Le jeune homme lui annonça que Mr DiNozzo n'était pas descendu. Elle se le fit confirmer en anglais par la collègue, anglaise, du réceptionniste.  
Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle refusa cependant d'admettre l'évidence, si Tony avait été enlevé, elle aurait entendu quelque chose. Elle avait les sens plus aiguisés que la plupart des gens.

Ziva se demanda un instant si le NCIS ne l'avait pas affaiblie. Elle chassa aussitôt cette idée ridicule, le NCIS l'avait renforcé.  
Elle décrocha à nouveau le téléphone et composa un numéro hors Europe. Il était 9H du matin à Athènes. Elle tenta de calculer le décalage horaire et finit par abandonner. Elle se fichait éperdument de l'heure qu'il pouvait être à Washington.

"J'espère que c'est important pour me réveiller à 2H du matin!" Grommela Gibbs en décrochant son portable.  
"Gibbs, c'est Ziva. Je suis désolée de te réveiller mais..."  
"Que se passe-t-il Ziva." La coupa-t-il sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'appelait pas pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps.  
"Tony a disparu."

Jethro ne lui demanda pas si elle en était sur. Si Ziva l'appelait c'était qu'elle pensait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Raconte..."

Elle lui parla de son réveil, des vêtements toujours présents ainsi que du téléphone et du porte-monnaie. Elle lui parla du fait de n'avoir rien entendu et en vint à déduire qu'ils avaient été drogués, certainement la bouteille de champagne livrée au cours du dîner.  
Elle avait mit leur fatigue sur le compte des dernières 48H. Après tout pourquoi résister au sommeil lorsqu'on ignore avoir été drogué.

"Eli?" Demanda-t-il alors peu convaincu.

Le directeur du Mossad tiendrait parole et ce n'était pas le genre de la maison. Tony n'aurait pas été enlevé mais tué sans demi-mesure et il l'aurait fait assassiner à Washington pas sur une île paradisiaque de Grèce.

"Non, le Mossad n'agit pas ainsi."  
"Mmmm. Tu continue les recherches, tu fais attention. Je récupère McGee et nous arrivons."  
"Merci Gibbs."

Mais le chef d'équipe avait déjà raccroché.  
Ziva soupira, prévenir le reste de sa nouvelle famille ne servirait à rien. Cela faisait 3 mois que l'histoire avec Eli et le retour de Kate, Ari et Sarah avait eut lieu. Elle ne voulait pas les mêler à de nouveaux problèmes.

La jeune femme fouilla la chambre centimètre par centimètre sans rien trouver. Elle descendit à la réception et présenta son insigne expliquant la situation. Le directeur accepta de lui montrer les enregistrements vidéo, hélas peu nombreux. Ils se trouvaient certes dans l'hôtel le plus luxueux de l'île mais ils étaient dans les Mykonos et personne ne craignaient jamais rien dans ces îles. La jeune femme visionna tout de même les vidéos de l'entrée sans y apercevoir son partenaire. Elle avait affaire à des pros et cela ne la rassura pas. Le directeur appela la police locale qui ne fut hélas d'aucune utilité, elle le savait. Aucun signe d'effraction, ils présumaient simplement que Tony était parti de son plein grès.  
Elle avait préféré ne pas les retenir, ils avaient parfaitement raison. Les autorités locales ne pouvaient pas les aider.

Trois heures plus tard, Ziva s'apprêtait à réveiller une autre personne et elle aurait largement préféré ne pas devoir en arriver là.

"Zivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Hurla Abby en décrochant.

Surprise la jeune femme continua cependant.

"Abby, je suis désolée de te réveiller mais..."  
"Non, non, non! Je suis déjà au bureau. J'ai des alertes dans tous les aéroports d'Europe et..."  
"Abby!"  
"Tu vas voir on va le retrouver sain et sauf..."  
"Abby!"  
"Gibbs et Timmy sont déjà dans un avion, ils devraient arriver dans..."  
"Abby!"  
"Oh Ziva..."  
"ABBY! J'ai besoin de savoir si nous avons été drogués. Le champagne d'hier soir probablement."  
"J'aurai du venir, je le savais. Timmy m'a dit de rester là mais j'aurai du venir et..."

Ziva comprit soudain comment la jeune femme pouvait déjà être au courant et si la situation n'avait pas été grave, elle en aurait sourit.

"Comment dois-je faire pour trouver la drogue Abby!"  
"Détails moi tout ce que tu as dans ta chambre d'hôtel...la vue est belle? Et comment était..."

Ziva la coupa de nouveau en lui faisant l'inventaire de ce qu'elle avait sous la main. Et Abby explosa en se rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Paradoxalement, ce fut Ziva qui du calmer son amie.

"De quoi ai-je besoin? Donne-moi une liste."

La gothique se concentra sur les paroles de l'israélienne et lui fit une liste détaillée de choses simples qu'elle pourrait se procurer sur l'île.

"Je te rappelle dès que j'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut."

Ziva raccrocha et quitta la chambre après s'être assurée que le ménage ne serait pas fait ce jour là. Le fait de savoir qu'elle drogue avait été utilisée ne les aiderait pas beaucoup mais au moins cela la tiendrait occupée. Elle détestait attendre surtout dans de telles conditions. Il valait mieux qu'elle le retrouve en pleine forme auquel cas, elle ne donnait pas cher de la vie des kidnappeurs.  
L'île n'était pas très grande et Ziva eut du mal à regrouper tous les éléments cités par Abby. Il était 8H passée aux Etats-Unis lorsque la jeune femme rappela Washington.

* * *

Il y a surement plus de fautes que d'habitude. Je me suis certainement pas assez relue comme d'habitude mais j'avais la fleme ce soir.

Pardon d'avance.


	2. We're gonna find him

Kate entra aux environs de 9H dans le labo de son amie, la main de Sarah dans la sienne. Elle entendit la voix de Ziva sans pour autant comprendre ce qu'elles se disaient. L'ancien agent du NCIS sourit.

« Tony a enfin atterrit, a prit peur et s'est enfui ? »

Abby sursauta et se retourna les deux mains sur la bouche. Kate se rendit compte qu'il se passait quelque chose.

« Il a disparu Kate. » Enchaina sa belle sœur à l'autre bout du fil. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait dans sa voix.

Kate guida Sarah vers le bureau d'Abby un peu en retrait et lui confia Bert. Elle lui demanda de bien veiller sur lui et rejoignit la gothique. Celle-ci donnait les dernières indications à Ziva pour trouver une quelconque trace de drogue dans leur bouteille de champagne.

« Alors ? Quelle couleur Ziva ? »

Puis sans attendre de réponse, elle annonça à Kate que Gibbs et McGee étaient sur le chemin des Mykonos. Et que de toutes manières, ils allaient le retrouver et il valait mieux que les ravisseurs ne tombent pas sur Ziva.

« Bleu ! » Annonça celle-ci

« C'est bon signe ? » Continua-t-elle.

Abby sembla dépitée et secoua la tête.

« Abby ! » Relança Ziva qui ne pouvait voir le visage de son amie.

« Oh pardon, je suis désolée Ziva. On trouve se genre de drogue un peu partout. Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que Tony ne dormira que peu de temps et sans séquelles avec ça. »

« Merci Abby, je m'en étais aperçue. »

La jeune gothique se jeta dans les bras de Caitlin alors qu'en Grèce Ziva se rendait compte qu'elle avait été trop loin.

« Excuse-moi Abby, je suis simplement inquiète. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est normal. Oh ce n'est pas juste ! 4 jours après votre départ en lune de miel ! »

Kate ne disait rien mais réfléchissait, ses vieux réflexes refaisant surface. La jeune femme, une fois ''ressuscitée'' avait choisi de s'occuper de Sarah. Ari, en rédemption, avait préféré s'éloigner de toute forme de violence. Et ce afin d'éviter toute tentation. Depuis 5 années, c'était un combat de tous les jours. Et il devait passer par les mêmes étapes que Ziva pour devenir américain malgré son mariage avec Kate. De plus, il avait choisit de rester dans la chirurgie et devait repasser quelque équivalences.

« Rien de suspect à Paris ? » Demanda soudain Kate.

La jeune femme savait pourtant que Ziva aurait remarqué tout comportement bizarre. Lune de miel ou non.

« Non, ni au départ de Washington, ni à notre arrivée ici. » Répondit-elle.

Elle avait repassé leurs 4 derniers jours en boucle dans sa tête sans rien trouver.

« Alors quelqu'un savait où vous alliez. »

« C'est également ma seule explication. Pour le moment. » Continua Ziva.

« Mais nous étions les seuls à savoir ! Et la lune de miel était un cadeau de notre part. » Ajouta Abby dont l'inquiétude se reflétait sur son visage.

La jeune femme se mit à pianoter frénétiquement sur son ordinateur tentant de chercher si quelqu'un avait pu avoir accès à la liste des passagers de leurs vols. Elle l'expliqua à ses deux amies qui approuvèrent. Il n'y avait hélas que très peu de chance qu'elle trouve quoi que ce soit.

Avant de raccrocher, Ziva demanda à Kate d'empêcher Ari de s'en mêler. Il en allait de sa naturalisation.

Gibbs et McGee eurent de la chance et arrivèrent le plus rapidement possible auprès de Ziva. Hélas la jeune femme avait du tout de même attendre de longues heures, seule, à chercher une solution. Sans indices, ni appels des ravisseurs, ils n'avaient que très peu de chance de retrouver Tony.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte 3 secondes après les coups frappés par Gibbs. Les deux hommes entrèrent et posèrent leurs sacs de voyage dans l'entrée. La suite nuptiale était bien assez spacieuse pour trois. Ziva leur annonça qu'il n'y avait eu aucun changement et lui parla également des recherches d'Abby et de Kate. Gibbs expliqua alors que Vance ne pouvait cautionner une enquête officielle. Il n'y avait aucune preuve de l'enlèvement de l'agent fédéral. Cependant, l'équipe se trouvait en vacances, y comprit Abby et il ne regarderait pas ce qui se passerait dans son labo.

«Tu devrais aller dormir Ziva » Lança soudain Gibbs.

Le chef d'équipe n'avait pas besoin de voir les cernes et les yeux rouges de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle n'avait plus dormit depuis la disparition de son désormais mari.

* * *

Et voilà, comme d'habitude je suis désolée des fautes qu'il peut rester ^^


	3. He's there

Et maintenant la suite, désolée comme d'habitude pour les éventuelles fautes qui reste

* * *

C'est la faim qui réveilla Tony. Légèrement groggy, il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Se trouvant dans le noir complet, il ne pouvait savoir si Ziva était avec lui. Il l'appela, la voix rauque, sans obtenir de réponse. Il se persuada alors qu'il avait été le seul à être enlevé.

Il pensait se trouver dans une vieille cave recouverte de briques tant l'humidité était importante. Il faillit remercier ses ravisseurs de l'avoir au moins vêtu d'un pantalon de lin. Il appela, en vain. Au bout de dix minutes, il n'en pouvait déjà plus. En effet, de l'eau tombait goutte à goutte dans une flaque et cela le rendait fou. Il savait bien évidemment que c'était délibéré. Un quart d'heure de plus s'écoula et sa vessie se réveilla.

Il n'avait aucune notion du temps et étant dans le noir total, il avait préféré garder les yeux fermés. Après ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité, une porte grinça. En réalité, il ne s'était écoulé que 2H. Il appela sans obtenir de réponse.

« Ecoutez les amis, en général dans la BatCave il y a de la lumière et un minimum de confort. »

Un projecteur s'alluma soudain droit sur lui, l'aveuglant au passage.

« Trop aimable. Z'auriez pas des lunettes de soleil ? »

Sans répondre une personne se plaça derrière le projecteur pendant qu'un homme cagoulé s'approchait.

« Salut, moi c'est Tony et toi ? Pas de nom ? The Rock t'irais pas mal. »

L'homme contourna la chaise, se pencha et retira l'anneau d'or et de titane à l'annulaire gauche de l'agent du NCIS.

« Hey ! » Hurla-t-il.

Soudain l'angoisse lui noua les entrailles.

« Où est Ziva ! » Hurla-t-il alors que l'observateur disparaissait avec le nouvellement baptisé The Rock.

Le projecteur s'éteignit, Tony se débattit mais ne réussit qu'à se blesser avec les liens de plastique qui lui maintenaient les poignets et les chevilles. Il jura sans que cela ne produise le moindre effet.

«Ma femme est pire que Liam Neeson dans Taken ! »

Il espérait sincèrement que ses ravisseurs ne s'en étaient prit qu'à lui. Il sourit malgré tout en imaginant son super ninja venir au secours du beau prince. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre.

3H de plus s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne le sache. Le goutte à goutte commençaient à le rendre dingue, aussi s'amusait-t-il à citer les phrases cultes de ses films préférés.

Il leur lança une insulte digne des pires malfaiteurs qu'il avait pu arrêter lorsqu'il du se soulager sur lui. Aussitôt, il entendit un grincement comme une sorte de poulie et une douche d'eau glacée se déversa au dessus de lui.

« Trop aimable. Je laisserai un bon pourboire en partant. » Lança-t-il après avoir pu avaler quelque gorgée d'eau. Il savait pouvoir tenir quelques jours sans nourriture mais sans eau sa survie se comptait en heures.

Le garde avait remis l'alliance à l'observateur. Lequel jouait avec l'air satisfait. Ils devaient souffrir tous les deux. Le visage de Tony lorsque son homme de main lui avait retiré l'anneau valait tout l'or du monde. Tout autant que de le voir se demander ce qui était arrivé à sa chère épouse. Le ravisseur se mit à rire. Dans quelques heures, l'italien ne tiendrait plus et la seconde phase pourrait commencer.

De son coté, Ziva ne dormit que 3H et rejoignit Gibbs et McGee au salon. Le jeune homme confirma qu'aucun micro ni aucune caméra n'avaient été dissimulés. L'attente était pire que tout. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus et sans appels des ravisseurs, Tony resterait introuvable. Abby avait lancé des alertes dans les aéroports européens sans résultats. Soit leur ami était toujours en Grèce, soit on lui avait fait prendre un avion privé.

Ziva avait entreprit de nettoyer les armes que Gibbs et McGee avaient apporté. Elle ne demanda pas à son chef d'équipe comment il avait pu faire passer trois glocks. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé la 3e arme à feu, elle aiguisa son couteau. Lequel ne la quittait jamais. Timothy pianotait sur son ordinateur. Le jeune homme était en liaison direct avec le labo d'Abby. Tous deux avaient mit alertes et écoutes sur tous les téléphones possibles. Ils repassaient également en boucle les quelques minutes de vidéo surveillance de l'entrée de l'hôtel. Tout en sachant parfaitement que Ziva l'avait déjà fait. Abby avait réussit à pirater les vidéos surveillances de leur hôtel à Paris ainsi que celles de Roissy. Il y en avait pour plusieurs heures et les deux jeunes gens étaient en train de peaufiner leur logiciel de reconnaissance faciale. Quant à Gibbs, il se contentait de rester assis auprès de Ziva sans prononcer un mot.

Après le départ des ravisseurs, l'agent du NCIS avait tenté de compter les secondes et y avait rapidement renoncé. Le bruit de l'eau l'agaçait de plus en plus et il grelottait. Ils avaient beau être en plein été, la douche glacée et la cave humide n'aidaient en rien. Il se demanda alors s'il n'avait pas changé d'hémisphère tant il avait froid. Il finit par mettre cela sur le compte de la fatigue et de la faim tout autant que de l'environnement qui l'entourait.

3H plus tard, il du à nouveau se soulager et tout comme la première fois la douche s'actionna. Il leur hurla un merci suivit de quelques noms d'oiseaux. Il avait également décidé de baptiser son observateur Katy Bates en l'honneur de Stephen King et Misery. Et tant pis si c'était un homme.

Après ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité, il cru entendre de petits couinements. Il se persuada alors qu'il délirait. Ce ne pouvait être des rats. Il faisait bien trop froid. Oui, la faim, le froid et l'obscurité lui faisait imaginer des choses.

« Ah pas trop tôt ! Cela fait des heures que j'ai appelé le room service ! »Lança-t-il alors que le projecteur se rallumait. La porte s'ouvrit et de nouveau Katy Bates vint se poster derrière pendant que The Rock pénétrait dans la pièce un téléphone à la main.

« J'ai le droit à mon coup de fil ? »

Sa remarque lui valu une gifle du revers de la main du gardien qui le sonna quelques secondes. Sa lèvre inférieure éclata et il passa la langue sur sa blessure. Son sourire s'était soudain fait mauvais. L'observateur, la voix déformée par un appareil parla enfin. L'empêchant ainsi de se mettre en colère et de recevoir une nouvelle correction.

« Tu vas appeler ta femme… »

Le cœur de Tony rata un ou deux battements et le poids qu'il avait sur l'estomac disparu.

« …et tu vas lui annoncer que tu as besoin de temps. Que votre mariage était trop rapide. Tu n'ajoutes rien où il lui arrivera malheur. ..»

Cette fois DiNozzo eut un sourire ironique. Ils ne connaissaient pas Ziva David à présent DiNozzo. De plus, on devait les avoir surveillés s'ils savaient cela sur la rapidité de leur mariage. Et c'était bon pour lui, McGoogle et Abby trouveraient bien quelque chose.

« …Et les deux hommes qui sont arrivés n'y pourront rien ! » Continua le ravisseur dont le ton s'était durci.

« Que croyez-vous ? Nous sommes des agents fédéraux ! Et ma femme est un ancien assassin du Mossad ! » Hurla Tony, sa voix faisant écho.

Une nouvelle gifle du revers de la main du colosse l'empêcha de voir quoi que ce soit durant quelques secondes. Le projecteur empêchait toute vision de toutes manières. Il n'aperçu pas la lueur d'hésitation dans le regard de ses geôliers. The Rock lui colla aussitôt le portable à l'oreille.

Dans la suite nuptiale, Ziva décrocha le téléphone fixe après approbation de McGee. Les deux hommes écouteraient à l'aide de casques reliés à l'ordinateur.

« Allo ? »

« C'est moi. Désolé de t'avoir effrayé mais j'avais besoin de faire le point… »

Ziva n'en cru pas un mot. Tony aimait être nu mais pas au point de s'enfuir ainsi en pleine nuit. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse elle en aurait rit. De plus, le mariage si rapide était son idée. Surprenante certes mais Anthony était imprévisible ces derniers temps.

« …Rentre à Washington sans moi. Je te rejoindrai lorsque je serai prêt. Pardonne-moi bébé. »

Ziva ne pu rien ajouter, la communication venait d'être coupée.

Aussitôt les surnommés, The Rock et Katy Bates quittèrent la pièce laissant un Tony désorienté mais souriant. Ses ravisseurs n'avaient pas relevé les deux mots qu'il ne prononçait jamais. Le premier à cause d'une des règles de Gibbs et le second parce que Ziva l'aurait torturé avec un trombone s'il s'y était risqué.

Alors qu'il commençait à être un peu sec, la douche s'activa. Il leva la tête et bu toute l'eau qu'il pu. Quelques secondes plus tard, le froid l'envahissait de nouveau et le goutte à goutte continua sa rengaine. Son estomac criait famine et il se demanda si on allait le nourrir. C'était peu probable, Katy Bates avait décidé de le faire souffrir. Elle n'en était pas arrivée à lui briser les jambes pensa-t-il et il se mit à rire avant de penser qu'il était en train de perdre l'esprit. Il pensa à Ziva et aux diverses manières qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour le venger. Avant de les faire arrêter comme une réelle enquêtrice bien évidemment.


	4. Nothing

Gibbs et Ziva se tournèrent aussitôt vers Timothy lorsque cette dernière raccrocha. Ils avaient tenté, avec Abby, de tracer l'appel.

« Rien désolé(e) » Prononcèrent-ils tous les deux.

A travers les haut-parleurs de l'ordinateur, la voix de la scientifique semblait curieusement éteinte. Et le regard de McGee en disait long.

« Ils sont passés par quatre pays différents…. » Commença Tim.

« Trouvez-les » Ordonna Gibbs.

Timothy allait répliquer lorsque la voix d'Abby, soudain plus déterminée, se fit entendre.

« On va les trouver Gibbs. Timmy au boulot !... »

« …Kate tu es un ange ! » Lança-t-elle quelque secondes plus tard.

En effet, la jeune femme se sentant impuissante avait proposé de lui rapporter un énorme gobelet de Caff-Pow.

De son coté, l'israélienne réfléchissait. Tous avaient comprit qu'on avait obligé Tony à passer cet appel. Sa voix était normale, il n'avait donc pas du être torturé. Ziva en déduisit que c'est elle qu'on avait menacé. On cherchait visiblement à les séparer. Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ? Ils avaient tant d'ennemis que la jeune mariée renonça à les lister. Cherchait-on à affaiblir l'équipe ? C'était idiot. Enlever un des leurs ne ferait que renforcer leur détermination. Non, les paroles de Tony étaient des indices. Il était clair qu'on voulait les séparer et leur faire du mal en tant que couple.

En quittant la pièce où était retenu l'italien, le ravisseur semblait satisfait. Il monta de longues marches avant d'arriver dans ce qui ressemblait au rez-de-chaussée d'un immeuble. Lequel était totalement vide. Il monta dans l'ascenseur suivit du molosse qui l'assistait. Celui-ci referma les grilles et les portes de métal de tardèrent pas à suivre. Ils montrèrent alors au premier étage. Une fois sur le palier, la surnommée Katy Bates ouvrit la porte d'un appartement. Celui-ci était quasiment vide si ce n'était un canapé, une table et quatre chaises ainsi qu'un bureau immense. Dessus étaient entreposés écrans et ordinateurs derniers cri. De nombreux câbles partaient dans tous les sens dont un vers un gros boîtier lequel était relié au réseau téléphonique. Le ravisseur prit place dans le fauteuil du bureau pendant que The Rock s'affalait dans le canapé.

Sur un écran, on pouvait voir une vue infrarouge de Tony plongé dans le noir. Un énorme bouton rouge se trouvait à coté du clavier. Il le pressa fortement et le jeune homme fut de nouveau trempé de la tête au pied. Le ravisseur se mit à rire lorsqu'il entendit son otage jurer. Il tourna alors la tête vers le second écran. Sur celui-ci on pouvait voir une terrasse ensoleillée. Sur le 3e, trois silhouettes se distinguaient. Probablement une caméra thermique. Il frappa du poing en se rendant compte que les deux hommes se trouvaient toujours là. Les personnes qu'il avait engagé l'avait pourtant prévenu, il n'en avait eu cure. On lui avait conseillé les meilleurs hommes possibles pour cette petite affaire et il avait confiance. Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers le second écran, ses doigts pianotant sur le bureau, signe d'impatience. Il tenait absolument à voir la femme de DiNozzo après son coup de fil. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro. Un homme décrocha.

« Je veux la voir ! »

« Patron, nous faisons notre possible. Si nous approchons nous serons repérés. Elle doit sortir sur la terrasse et nous aurons une bonne image et également le son. »

Ils étaient en effet munis de diverses caméras numériques et thermiques ainsi qu'un micro télescopique. Le ravisseur se sembla pas satisfait et raccrocha sans un mot de plus. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran qui diffusait les images thermiques.

« Elle aurait du être effondrée ! Se précipiter dehors pour être seule et pleurer ! » Hurla Katy Bates de fureur.

Le bouton pressoir fut de nouveau actionné et il sourit lorsque Tony leur hurla d'aller se faire voir. Les conditions de détention étaient idéales. Elles auraient raison de l'italien surtout compte tenu de l'état de ses poumons.

Ziva, de son coté, ne cessait de repasser les paroles de Tony dans sa tête. Analysant chaque mot afin d'y trouver une quelconque explication. Elle en revint à sa théorie première. Les kidnappeurs de son désormais mari devaient la menacer. Ils ne pouvaient être surveillés, elle avait passé la chambre au peigne fin. Tout comme McGee à son arrivée. Elle eut soudain une idée et se leva s'approchant de McGee toujours en vidéoconférence avec Abby.

« Abby ? »

« Oui Ziva ? Du nouveau ? Tu as une idée ? Un nouvel indice ? »

A Washington, Kate regretta soudain de lui avoir apporté une telle quantité de Caff-Pow.

« Abby, pourrais-tu avoir une image satellite de l'hôtel et de ses environs ? »

Gibbs sembla suivre le chemin de ses pensées et approuva du chef. McGee avait l'air perplexe.

« Ziva nous n'avons pas accès au MTAC. L'enquête est officieuse. »

« TIM ! » Hurla la gothique à travers les micros.

« Je peux le faire Gibbs, de mon labo. Je le fais tout de suite… »

Caitlin se retourna et Abby la suivit du regard avant de reprendre aussitôt.

« Bonne idée Kate. »

Son amie venait en effet de fermer la porte du labo. On n'entendit plus que les doigts sur le clavier. Kate ne pouvant rien faire de plus avait décidé de rejoindre Ducky. Le Dr avait proposé son aide et Abby lui avait envoyé le peu qu'ils avaient. Soit l'enregistrement du coup de téléphone de Tony.

« Ah ma chère Caitlin. J'étais sur le point de vous rendre visite.

« Tu as quelque chose Ducky ? »

« Je ne peux hélas que supposer certaines choses. Mais notre Anthony a bien été enlevé, il n'y a aucun doute. Pour ce qui semble être un motif de vengeance. Le ou les ravisseurs souhaitent séparer notre jeune couple. Je n'ai hélas pas assez d'élément pour t'en dire plus. Mais mes conclusions sont certainement aussi les vôtres. »

Kate hocha la tête. Puis elle écouta patiemment la petite anecdote du vieil homme. Cela lui avait manqué ces dernières années.

Elle jetait de fréquents coup d'œil au petit écran relié au bureau d'Abby sur lequel on pouvait voir Sarah endormie, Bert dans les bras.

« J'ai du prévenir Ari. » Lança-t-elle soudain.

« Et je suppose que tu as du batailler bec et ongles pour le convaincre de rester en dehors de tout cela ? »

La jeune femme approuva de nouveau d'un signe de tête se remémorant la scène. Elle avait su convaincre son mari de laisser sa petite sœur gérer la situation. Elle s'en était très bien sorti sans lui ces cinq dernières années. Et il était inutile qu'il se fasse remarquer en tuant les kidnappeurs.


	5. Something new

« Je suis juste au dessus de votre hôtel » Annonça Abby fière et heureuse.

« Elargit le champ » Demanda aussitôt Gibbs.

On les observait obligatoirement de l'extérieur. Ils avaient en effet vérifié la liste des clients de l'hôtel quelques heures plus tôt. De nouvelles longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans un seul mot de l'équipe.

« Gibbs ! Tu avais raison ! Deux hommes sur une terrasse, en face de la votre. »

La jeune femme leur envoya l'image zoomée au maximum.

« Ils ont du sacré matériel. » Enchaîna McGee du peu qu'il pouvait en voir.

« Abby, nous devons savoir s'ils transmettent des images via le web. » Continua le jeune homme.

« Déjà dessus Timmy ! »

Gibbs et Ziva observaient les deux hommes en silence tout en réfléchissant. Ces types étaient des pros, ils n'auraient jamais détenu Tony si prêt. Une chose les perturbait cependant. S'ils avaient voulu faire croire à une fuite de l'italien, ils auraient au moins emporté quelques vêtements. Une telle erreur ne collait pas avec le reste. Ziva conclue qu'il y avait une tierce personne, un commanditaire, inexpérimenté.

Cela pourrait jouer pour eux. Cette première erreur en était la preuve. Ils ne pouvaient hélas intervenir immédiatement, ces hommes ne parleraient pas et ne savaient probablement pas grand-chose. Non, il fallait tracer leurs appels ou les probables images envoyées sur le web.

Ziva se rendit soudain sur la terrasse, Gibbs sembla comprendre et se positionna de manière à être vu uniquement de la jeune femme. Ainsi il était en dehors du champ de la caméra.

Elle s'appuya sur le rebord de la balustrade. Faisant de son mieux pour laisser transparaître l'inquiétude et imiter la tristesse. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, jouant avec l'anneau à son annulaire gauche. C'était une bague en titane, l'alliage le plus pur et le plus inaltérable. C'était son seul désir matériel pour ce mariage. Tony y avait fait ajouter le prénom de l'autre à l'intérieur ainsi qu'un liseré d'or en son centre extérieur.

Puis elle se retourna et appuya son dos sur la rambarde.

« Alors ? » Mima-t-elle.

Elle savait Gibbs capable de lire sur les lèvres.

« Abby et McGee sont en train de les pister. » Continua-t-il de la même façon. Le micro pointé dans leur direction ne pouvait capter les sons provenant de l'intérieur de l'appartement. Mais le chef d'équipe se trouvant trop près de l'extérieur préféra ne prendre aucun risque.

Ziva resta sur la terrasse, il fallait donner à Abby et McGee le plus de temps possible. Ainsi, ils trouveraient peut être la destination de la transmission. Et ils iraient chercher Tony. Le ravisseur allait passer une sale minute, se dit alors la jeune femme. Il ne lui en faudrait pas plus pour lui coller la trouille de sa vie.

Dans l'immeuble désaffecté, le commanditaire exultait. Cette chère madame DiNozzo venait de sortir et elle semblait désespérée. Il appuya sur une touche et imprima la capture d'écran. Puis il descendit avec son homme de main et Tony se vit infliger de nouveau le supplice du projecteur.

« Le retour de Katy Bates et de The Rock. Comment vont mes geôliers ? » Lança-t-il au bord de l'énervement.

Le colosse s'approcha et lui colla la photo de Ziva sous le nez. Tony se mit à rire. Les ravisseurs coupèrent la lumière et quittèrent la pièce. La surnommée Katy Bates avait l'air satisfait. Anthony DiNozzo était en train de devenir fou. On ne riait pas lorsqu'on voyait sa femme aussi triste. Elle s'attabla à son bureau et observa, un large sourire sur le visage, son otage et sa femme. Lui riait toujours et elle semblait toujours aussi perdue.

L'israélienne finit par rentrer dix minutes plus tard. Autant ne pas éveiller les soupçons en agissant bizarrement. Une fois le destinataire trouvé, ils quitteraient l'hôtel et s'arrangeraient pour les arrêter. Hélas, ils avaient affaire à de vrais professionnels et les deux jeunes scientifiques avaient du mal à remonter à la source. Il leur faudrait du temps.

Ziva s'attabla de nouveau devant leurs armes et recommença son manège. Gibbs, contre toute attente, vint se placer à ses cotés et lui mit gentiment une main sur l'épaule.

« Tu viens de le faire Ziva. »

La jeune femme ne leva pas les yeux de son arme.

« Je m'occupe comme je peux. »

Jethro soupira mais finit par se pencher et retirer son arme cachée à la cheville. Ziva sourit en le voyant l'imiter.

Abby, quant à elle, venait de lancer le logiciel de pistage. Il fallait attendre et cela pouvait prendre du temps. Chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir trouvé le serveur d'origine, celui-ci sautait vers un autre et ce aux quatre coins du monde. La jeune femme soupira et rejoignit Kate qui jouait avec Sarah sur le bureau d'à coté. La gothique lui avait donné diverses boites et tubes à essai dès son réveil. La fillette appelait ça, sa dinette. La scientifique préférait atelier de petit chimiste.

Deux heures plus tard, une alarme retentissait. Le serveur source venait d'être découvert. Abby se précipita sur son ordinateur, relançant la vidéoconférence avec les Mykonos.

« Je l'ai trouvé ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Elle exultait, ils allaient enfin retrouver Tony.

« Où Abby ? » demanda Ziva qui s'était posté derrière Tim. Gibbs se tenait à ses cotés.

« Paris. Oh mon dieu Tony est à Paris ! Il faut vite aller le chercher ! »

« Abby, les coordonnées. » demanda calmement Jethro.

« Sur le téléphone de McGee. » Répondit-elle.

Gibbs se posta devant la webcam et lui parla en langage des signes. La jeune femme sourit, lui envoya un baiser et coupa la communication.

« On plie bagages. McGee avec moi en premier. Ziva… »

« Je quitte normalement l'hôtel. Je les laisse me suivre jusqu'à l'aéroport d'Athènes. »

Le chef d'équipe hocha la tête.

« D'ici là, ils auront certainement contacté leur commanditaire. » Continua McGee qui débranchait son matériel.

« J'ai un contact dans la police air frontière grecque. » termina Ziva.

Elle avait déjà bouclé leurs valises des heures plus tôt.

La jeune femme laisserait une petite demi-heure d'avance à ses coéquipiers. En attendant, elle prit son portable et appela son ami grec. Celui-ci confirma le rendez-vous.

* * *

Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre que j'avais d'avance, je vais continuer bien sur mais demain je commence mon nouveau boulot donc les updates seront peut être plus espacés...désolée.

A bientôt et merci encore et toujours de votre soutien


	6. A trip to Paris

Ils étaient enfin dans l'avion pour la capitale française. L'ami grec de l'israélienne avait bien aidé en les laissant passer avec leurs armes. Et ce juste avant de les conduire dans la petite pièce où étaient enfermés les deux hommes. Ces derniers, français, n'ayant rien à perdre leur avait tout raconté. Et les informations glanées, les avaient surpris.

NCIS

Depuis le début et surtout depuis le départ d'Athènes, Ziva cachait ses émotions de manière exemplaire mais c'était sans compter sur Jethro qui avait apprit à la connaître au fil des ans. Tous comme la jeune femme d'ailleurs. Ces deux là avaient développé un lien secret et plus fort qu'un père et sa fille. Leurs passés respectifs en étaient la grande explication.

Timothy s'était endormit, la tête posée contre la fenêtre de l'avion. Gibbs avait conseillé à la jeune femme de faire pareil. Cette dernière ne l'avait pas écouté se contentant de se plonger dans un bouquin en grec qu'elle avait déniché avant de monter dans l'avion.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils avaient décollés et Gibbs faisant semblant de regarder un des films à la demande jetait de fréquent coup d'œil à sa protégée.

«Je ne savais pas que tu lisais aussi bien le grec. »

En effet la jeune femme tournait les pages aussi rapidement qu'un natif du pays. Cela ne dupait bien évidemment pas son mentor. La jeune femme soupira et continua sa lecture, se concentrant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Après quelques secondes, il la vit refermer le livre un peu trop violemment pour quelqu'un faisant mine d'être détendu. Cette fois, Jethro tourna la tête accordant toute son attention à Ziva.

«Il a survécu à la peste. DiNozzo est un dur à cuir Ziva.»

« Il est enfermé dans une cave et arrosé d'eau glacée depuis plus de 48H… » Répondit-elle.

Elle avait simplement murmuré sa réponse mais Gibbs y perçut de la colère et de l'inquiétude. La jeune femme fuyait son regard mais le chef d'équipe avait eu le temps d'y déceler quelque chose qu'il connaissait bien. Il n'ajouta rien, comprenant la haine et le besoin de vengeance. Il espéra simplement que Tony allait parfaitement bien. Pour ces deux protégés, il fallait que l'Italien s'en sorte. Il n'arrêterait pas la jeune femme si ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'on pouvait ressentir. Il se doutait également que Ziva savait que la vengeance ne faisait pas disparaître la douleur, cela ne faisait que l'estomper quelque temps…trop peu de temps.

« S'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose…. » Annonca-t-elle sur le même ton.

En temps normal, elle n'aurait rien dit mais c'était Gibbs et elle savait qu'il comprenait et qu'il ne la jugerait pas. Ils avaient ce lien si particulier depuis son arrivée qu'elle avait finit par chérir. Elle ne pouvait rien cacher à cet homme, et n'en avait plus envie.

Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme, dans une tentative de réconfort. Gibbs et Ziva n'étaient pas du genre affectif mais le moment était particulièrement difficile pour eux. La jeune femme contre toute attente posa sa main gauche sur celle de son mentor. Ce dernier contempla l'alliance de Ziva sans un mot.

NCIS

A Washington, Abby avait finit par quitter son labo. Ducky leur avait proposé d'attendre le retour de leurs amis chez lui. Kate avait également accepté et avait été chercher Ari qui commençait à tourner en rond. Le retenir aux Etats-Unis après les révélations de sa femme avait été des plus compliqués. Sarah avait finit par le supplier et il avait capitulé. Sa mère était fière de sa fille, la petite menait son père par le bout du nez.

Ils se trouvaient donc tous les cinq, attablés devant une tasse de thé dans le salon du vieil homme.

« Il va bien, j'en suis certaine. N'est-ce pas Ducky ? Même avec ces poumons fatigués il va bien ? Oui C'est obligé, Tony est fort et Ziva, Gibbs et Timmy vont rapidement le retrouver ! »

Abby se laissa faire lorsque Ducky passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle posa délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami et n'ajouta rien de plus, soupirant fortement.

« Il vaudrait mieux pour ses ravisseurs qu'il aille bien. » Ajouta Ari.

Kate le fusilla du regard, le jeune homme refusa de comprendre se contentant d'observer sa fille en train de jouer avec une parfaite imitation de Bert offert par la gothique. Pour le plus grand regret de ses parents d'ailleurs.

« Je parlais pour Ziva… »Continua-t-il l'air plus sérieux que jamais.

Il savait distinguer le bien du mal à présent et ce depuis quelques temps déjà mais ses instincts lui hurlaient d'aller aider sa petite sœur et de venger son beau-frère. Il savait également que la jeune mariée luttait continuellement contre les mêmes choses. Cependant s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à l'italien, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau des ravisseurs. Il serait peut être le seul à pouvoir arrêter sa sœur. Si tant est qu'il le désirait.

Kate posa sa main sur celle de son mari. Elle comprenait parfaitement son point de vue. Sans Sarah, elle aurait fait parti du voyage.

NCIS

Ziva avait finit par fermer les yeux, elle avait besoin de repos elle le savait. Dormir était hors de question mais se reposer était certainement faisable. La tête posée sur l'épaule de Gibbs, elle s'efforçait de ne penser à rien. Le chef d'équipe n'avait d'ailleurs pas tardé à imiter sa protégée.

NCIS

Ils arrivèrent dans le courant de l'après-midi au pied de l'immeuble d'où étaient arrivées les informations via le web. Ziva tout comme Gibbs, connaissant Paris, ne furent nullement surpris de se trouver dans un des quartiers les plus riches de la ville. Se fondre dans la masse afin d'éviter d'être remarquer, tels avaient du être les arguments des hommes engagés par le ravisseur. Et connaissant cette personne, elle ne pouvait que vivre dans ce genre de quartier. Après tout, à Washington, elle avait vécu dans un des quartiers les plus riches de la capitale également.

Les hommes de mains avaient bien évidemment posées des caméras un peu partout. Tim s'en chargea rapidement faisant tourner en boucle les vidéos. Il n'avait d'ailleurs eu aucun problème.

L'immeuble faisant plus de 5 étages, il fallait en premier lieu trouver la planque des ravisseurs avant de se diriger vers la cave. Neutraliser ces hommes avant de libérer Tony. Ils n'étaient que trois et il avait fallu choisir la méthode la plus sure pour le jeune homme. Ils pénétrèrent par les toits, ouvrant en silence et lentement les appartements vides du septième étage. Ils passèrent au sixième rapidement sans trouver une quelconque trace de vie. Cet immeuble était sur le point d'être détruit, c'était l'endroit idéal pour se cacher.

Ce n'est qu'une fois au premier étage qu'ils entendirent enfin du bruit, lentement ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement. Celui-ci était vide, les sons provenaient des caméras situées dans la cave. Tous trois s'approchèrent et Ziva serra les dents en voyant un Tony épuisé et trempé jusqu'aux os, le torse complètement nu. Le projecteur orienté devant son visage ne semblait pas arranger les choses. Le ravisseur se tenait derrière la lumière comme à ses habitudes et parlait avec cette même voix déformée. Quant à l'homme de main, il se contentait de tourner autour de l'italien en lui assenant des gifles lorsque celui-ci devenait un peu trop insolant.

Gibbs et McGee eurent juste le temps de voir leur équipière disparaître en marmonnant en hébreux. Ils la rattrapèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils le purent.


	7. Found

L'effet de surprise jouerait en sa faveur, elle le savait. Cela suffirait amplement à mettre hors d'état de nuire la masse de muscles qui servait d'homme de main. Il n'était pas armé et c'était une bonne chose. Ziva se chargerait du ravisseur en dernier, elle pouvait le maîtriser d'une seule main. Elle aurait même pu l'achever de cette même main.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce aussi rapidement qu'elle était sortie de la précédente. Les kidnappeurs ne virent rien venir. Ziva se précipita vers le surnommé The Rock et lui envoya son genoux dans les parties génitales. La force du coup lui coupa le souffle et il se pencha en avant. La jeune femme n'attendit pas, elle attrapa la tête de l'homme avant de lui enfoncer de nouveau son genou dans le ventre. L'homme recula et se retrouva plaqué contre le mur derrière un Tony qui venait de retrouver son sourire. Elle finit par lui enfoncer la paume de sa main dans la carotide. L'homme toussa et posa un genou au sol. S'était terminé, elle aurait pu le tuer la seconde suivante avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle faisait pourtant la moitié voir le quart de son adversaire. Elle sentit alors la main de Gibbs sur son épaule. Il prit le relai et Ziva se précipita vers Tony. McGee de son coté venait de passer les menottes au mandataire de l'opération. Il monta le projecteur vers le plafond afin de soulager son coéquipier.

La jeune femme libéra rapidement son mari et la première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux, fut le regard soulagé mais toujours emprunt de vengeance de Ziva.

« La super ninja est venu sauver son prince charmant… » Lança-t-il épuisé mais souriant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire examinant chaque partie de son corps, elle posa une main sur sa joue et faillit sursauter tant elle était glacée. Elle allait demander la veste de McGee lorsqu'un cri strident les fit tous se retourner. Ils avaient presque oublié qui était derrière tout cela et Tony ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en voyant qui était cette personne.

« Vous deviez souffrir ! Tous les deux ! Je voulais vous voir souffrir ! Tu as mis ton nouveau bonheur sous mon nez Tony ! J'ai fui en Europe pour t'oublier et toi tu me nargue dans ma nouvelle ville ! »

« Jeanne ? »

Ziva laissa Gibbs s'occuper de son mari et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Elle était d'un étrange calme qui alarma Timothy. Il se garda cependant bien de réagir.

L'israélienne se trouvait à présent à quelque centimètre de l'ex-petite amie de son mari. La franco-américaine venait de reculer contre le mur. Elle venait en effet d'apercevoir le regard meurtrier de l'ancien officier du Mossad. Soudain, la main de Ziva vint se refermer sur le cou de Jeanne Benoît.

« Je t'avais prévenu la dernière fois… Tu ne devais plus rien tenter contre Tony…Tu as de la chance, il ya peu je t'aurais mis une balle entre les deux yeux. » Murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

« Zi ? »

Sans relâcher son emprise, elle se retourna et vit un Tony vacillant appuyé contre Gibbs. Ce dernier venait de lui prêter sa veste.

« Si on remettait ça à plus tard et qu'on allait se manger un morceau ? » Continua-t-il sans lâcher sa femme du regard.

Il était épuisé, affamé et sur le point de s'évanouir. Jeanne n'existait pas, pas encore. Il voulait juste avoir Ziva contre lui avant de lâcher prise. Il devait également sortir de cet enfer avant que ses poumons n'en souffrent. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il n'ait rien attrapé.

Elle retira sa main, arracha la chaine à laquelle pendait l'alliance de son mari et ignora la quinte de toux de la fille de la grenouille. Celle-ci avait subitement perdu sa voix et son arrogance.

Ziva se plaça de l'autre côté de Tony et lui passa une main autour de la taille. D'un mouvement de tête Gibbs signala à McGee qu'ils montaient. Le jeune homme resterait le temps que les autorités françaises arrivent. Cette fois c'est le chef d'équipe qui avait un contact à la DGSE. Ce dernier, avait accepté d'intervenir après l'arrestation des ravisseurs.

Tony ferma les yeux lorsqu'ils furent enfin dehors, le soleil le réchauffa mais ses yeux étaient photosensibles et le resteraient quelque temps encore. Le SAMU les attendait, ainsi qu'une voiture banalisée des services secrets français. Une fois le jeune homme prit en charge dans l'ambulance, Gibbs rejoignit son ami.

« Je crois que je vais tourner de l'œil…. » Lança Tony luttant contre le malaise.

Il n'avait pas mangé depuis presque trois jours, la lumière faisait souffrir ses yeux et il manquait singulièrement de sommeil.

Ziva lui prit la main et se pencha contre son oreille.

« Dors. »

« Tu restes auprès de ton prince charmant ? »

Il n'avait pas réouvert les yeux et pourtant il crevait d'envie de perdre son regard dans celui de sa femme. Il voulait la voir et lui assurer qu'il allait bien.

«Il faudrait me passer sur le dos pour que je bouge…. » Continua-t-elle.

« Le corps, Zi… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et sombra enfin. Le médecin urgentiste rassura Ziva en français. La jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle ne lâcha pas la main de son partenaire, jouant avec l'alliance récupérée passée à son pouce gauche.

NCIS

Deux heures du matin venaient de sonner lorsque Tony s'éveilla enfin. Il avait dormit plus de douze heures et il se sentait enfin un peu mieux. Un goutte à goutte l'avait nourrit et le malaise du au manque d'alimentation avait disparu. Il vit enfin ce qu'il attendait depuis le début, le regard de la jeune femme lui souriant. Il se sentit soudain mieux et se rendit compte que sa femme était épuisée. D'un regard il lui indiqua le verre d'eau posé sur la table. Celle-ci se pencha et attrapa le gobelet sans pour autant lâcher sa main. Une fois sa soif étanchée, il pu enfin parler.

« Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, coupant le contact visuel. Elle lui repassa son alliance à l'annulaire.

« Aller, viens avec ton prince charmant mon petit ninja. »

Il se décala lui laissant un peu de place. Ziva abdiqua enfin et monta dans le lit se pelotonnant contre Tony. Elle soupira et le jeune homme raffermit son étreinte. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait, il était passé par là.

« C'est finit Ziva. » Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Il chercha de nouveau son regard qu'elle lui refusa une fois de plus. Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment. Elle ne parlerait pas et ne craquerait pas. Il attendrait. Il savait à présent qu'elle le ferait une fois certaine d'être seule avec lui, chez eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il l'entendit ronfler légèrement et sourit avant de se laisser happer de nouveau par le sommeil.

* * *

La suite risque d'être plus fleur bleue, je vais essayer au maximum de respecter le caractère des persos. Désolée d'avance pour les fautes qui subsistent.

Merci à tous et à la prochaine


	8. Never, ever leave me again

Tony ouvrit les yeux pour la quatrième fois depuis son premier réveil. Il les referma aussitôt, aveuglé par la lumière de la cabine. Au moins, il savait à présent qu'il n'était plus dans cette maudite cave. C'était son premier cauchemar depuis sa libération et il se douta que cela n'était certainement pas le dernier.

Au second réveil, il avait convaincu Ziva de rentrer à Washington. Il voulait en finir rapidement et il ne voulait pas rester à Paris plus longtemps. Au troisième, sa partenaire lui avait tendu deux billets en classe affaire dans le prochain A380 pour Washington. Ils se trouvaient à présent au beau milieu de l'Atlantique. Gibbs et McGee devaient rentrer quelques jours plus tard. Ils attendaient, en effet, l'extradition de Jeanne Benoît. L'affaire c'était déroulée de manière très rapide, Vance ayant également de nombreux contacts outre atlantique.

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, Ziva avait en effet sa tête posé dans le creux de son épaule et il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Il pensa aux dernières heures et sourit. Ziva ne l'avait pour ainsi dire pas lâché et cela lui ressemblait si peu. Il ne s'en plaignait pas bien au contraire, il ne le lui dirait cependant jamais, craignant de lourdes représailles. Il sourit de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait sourire ? » demanda-t-elle soudain sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

Il ne lui demanda pas comment elle savait qu'il souriait.

« Je me disais que j'étais bien mieux ici que dans la cave de Katy Bates. » Répondit-il.

Il gardait les yeux fermés également, les lumières l'aveuglant toujours autant.

« Menteur. »

Il sourit de nouveau lorsqu'il sentit le bras de sa femme autour de son ventre.

« Combien de temps avant d'arriver à la maison ? »

« Trois heures. »

Il hocha la tête, pivota et l'embrassa sur le front avant de se laisser happer de nouveau par Morphée. Ziva en revanche ne s'endormit pas, elle passa simplement le reste du voyage contre Tony à penser à la suite des évènements.

Jeanne serait au NCIS dans moins d'une semaine et elle voulait absolument participer à la clôture du dossier. Tony avait dit ne plus vouloir avoir à faire avec elle. Elle n'existait dorénavant plus pour lui.

Elle se demanda si Gibbs la laisserait entrer dans la pièce pour l'interrogatoire, s'il la laisserait même revenir au bureau si tôt. Il essaierait de l'en empêcher, elle le savait. Elle savait également à présent que ce n'était que pour la protéger. Elle n'avait pas besoin de protection, elle s'était toujours débrouillée seule. Cette fois elle ouvrit les yeux, levant légèrement la tête, et regarda Tony dormir. Non, elle n'était plus seule depuis très longtemps mais les habitudes avaient la dent dure.

La jeune femme pensa de nouveau à Tony et son sommeil qui serait haché quelques temps. C'était normal après une telle expérience, elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Ses cauchemars l'avaient tenu éveillée des moins durant après son retour au NCIS. Elle préférait parler de son retour au NCIS que de son départ de Somalie.

Ziva ne parlait jamais de cet épisode de sa vie. Pas même lorsqu'il avait fallu raconter à Kate et Ari ce qui s'était passé. Tony s'en était chargé, elle s'était contenté de fixer le vide comme chaque fois que cette histoire était évoquée. Elle n'avait pas craqué non plus, Ziva David ne craquait pas…du moins presque pas. Tony redoutait le moment où sa femme aurait trop d'émotions en elle pour les cacher.

NCIS

Aucun comité d'accueil ne les attendait à leur arrivée et ils se demandèrent comment Kate avait fait pour retenir Abby. Ducky, Ari et Sarah avaient certainement du être d'une grande aide. Le jeune couple attrapa un taxi qui les conduisit rapidement vers leur appartement. C'était en réalité celui de Ziva récemment déménagé. Ce dernier était en effet plus grand et plus proche du NCIS.

Une fois dans l'appartement, Ziva se dirigea directement vers la chambre pendant que Tony prenait le petit mot posé sur le bar de la cuisine.

« Zi ! Je ne cesserais jamais de le dire. Ton frère a une très bonne influence sur Kate. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

Elle venait de ressortir de la chambre et fermait à présent les rideaux de tout l'appartement. Tony ne quitta pas son sourire et retira ses lunettes de soleil.

« Elle nous a laissé un mot. »

Il le lui tendit avant de se diriger vers le réfrigérateur.

« Nous avons remplis placard et frigo. Tony tu nous dois 120 dollars. Nous avons pris de bonnes choses pour te permettre de rester en forme. »

Ziva lisait tout haut, l'écriture de Kate et d'Abby se succédait sur le papier. Elle reconnu celle de la gothique au niveau de la dernière phrase. Elle sourit avant de reprendre.

« Oui surtout que tu dois penser à ta femme. Un jeune marié comme toi se doit de bien s'en occuper. Reposez-vous bien. A bientôt. »

Les deux phrases suivantes avaient été écrites par Kate avant de laisser Abby terminer.

« Tu vois, elle n'est plus aussi coincée. »

Il venait de croquer dans un beignet à la framboise.

L'italien se dirigea vers le canapé et s'y affala. Ziva, mourant d'envie d'une douche, retourna vers la chambre. L'eau chaude ne tarda pas à ruisseler sur sa peau, la lumière s'éteignit soudain. Dos à la porte de douche, les mains contre la paroi de verre, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Deux mains l'entourèrent et elle se laissa pivoter.

« Tu aurais pu m'attendre. »

Elle lui sourit avant de se laisser embrasser. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment récupérer, qu'il était bien trop faible pour cela. Elle n'y arriva pas, les mains de Tony et ses baisers lui firent oublier toute notion de réalité. Les sensations qu'il éveillait en elle étaient bien trop agréables.

De très longues minutes plus tard, Ziva était allongé sur le ventre, la tête posé sur le torse de son partenaire, un bras en travers de son ventre. Celui-ci lui caressait tendrement le dos. Il était de nouveau épuisé mais cela lui importait peu.

Il était sur le point de sombrer lorsqu'il sentit le corps de sa femme se figer et sa respiration s'arrêter. Quelques secondes plus tard il sentit des larmes couler sur son torse. Il continua ses caresses, cherchant le meilleur moyen de faire parler sa femme. Il espérait autant qu'il redoutait ce moment. Elle devait craquer une bonne fois pour toute, garder autant d'émotion en soi n'était pas bon. Et il savait combien sa partenaire était émotive malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire croire.

Il ne dit rien, choisissant de la laisser venir à lui. Il risquait cependant de ne jamais la voir parler ainsi. Il prit tout de même le risque et se contenta de déposer de petits baisers à la naissance de son cou, ne s'arrêtant jamais de caresser son dos. Chaque cicatrice effleurée, lui faisait repenser à son supplice et il ne regrettait pas la mort de ce Salim. Jamais il ne regretterait avoir tout risqué pour la venger. Il avait cru revivre en la voyant dans cette pièce avant d'être envahit par la haine en découvrant ses blessures.

« Comment as-tu fait ? » Murmura-t-elle soudain contre toute attente.

Les larmes coulaient toujours et Tony se rendit compte de leur degré de complicité. C'est ce qui l'avait poussé à faire sa demande si rapidement. Lui le grand séducteur.

Il imagina ce qui avait pu se passer dans sa tête. Elle s'était retrouvée impuissante face à sa disparition. Et Ziva ne supportait pas de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation.

« J'ai encaissé. Et faillit conduire Gibbs et McGee à la mort. »

Il n'était plus question de plaisanteries.

Elle inspira profondément sans pour autant chercher à arrêter ses larmes.


	9. Done

Lorsque Tony ouvrit les yeux, il se sentit soulagé, pas de cauchemars cette fois-ci. Puis il tourna la tête et constata que sa femme avait disparu. Il tendit l'oreille, pas de bruit mais Ziva ne faisait du bruit que pour une seule chose. A cette pensée, il sourit et se leva enfilant un caleçon. Il prit une douche rapide et fut surprit de ne pas voir la jeune femme le rejoindre. Il finit par rejoindre le salon et la cuisine, toujours pas de Ziva. Soudain il comprit. Se dirigeant vers l'entrée, il ouvrit le petit tiroir sous la table basse à coté de la porte. Seul son arme et son badge s'y trouvaient, il était plus de 10h de matin et Ziva devait être au NCIS. Il soupira et sentant une douce odeur familière se rendit dans la cuisine. Sur le plan de travail de l'autre coté du bar, se trouvait une assiette toute prête à être réchauffée contenant des œufs brouillés et du bacon. Le jeune homme sourit de nouveau et plaça rapidement le plat dans le micro-onde. Il faudrait qu'il la remercie dans la soirée. Deux minutes plus tard, il prenait place dans le canapé devant « Salt » qu'il avait trouvé posé sur la table basse de son salon. Il ne pu s'empêcher de parler tout seul.

« Déjà vu…j'ai la même à la maison…en mieux… »

Au NCIS, Gibbs arriva plus tard qu'à ses habitudes, son père avait téléphoné et ils avaient tenu une longue conversation. Il trouva McGee à son bureau et lui déposa un café sur son bureau. Ils étaient, en effet, arrivés très tôt dans la matinée et n'avaient que très peu dormit. Jeanne Benoît avait été prise en charge part une autre équipe NCIS à leurs arrivées à Washington et ce afin de laisser à Gibbs et McGee un peu de temps pour se rafraîchir et se reposer quelques heures.

« Un problème McGee ? »

Le jeune homme avait l'air ennuyé.

« Ziva est arrivée avant nous ce matin patron. »

Gibbs prit une gorgée de café, incitant Timothy à continuer.

« Elle a disparu peu de temps après mon arrivée. Il y a plus de deux heures. »

Gibbs consulta sa montre, 10h passé, et posa son café sur son bureau.

« Et tu sais bien évidemment où elle se trouve ? »

Ennuyé Tim hocha la tête. Gibbs ne prit pas la peine de lui demander de visionner les vidéos surveillances, il savait où elle se trouvait.

Il entra au stand de tir et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il se contenta de se positionner derrière la jeune femme les bras le long du corps. Il ne la toucha pas, sachant ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête. Et également conscient de ses réflexes. Elle finit par posa son arme, retirer son casque antibruit et se retourner. Gibbs esquissa un sourire qui mourut rapidement lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Le visage de Ziva n'exprimait aucune émotion, ses yeux en revanche la trahissaient et Gibbs avait apprit depuis longtemps à décrypter les regards de sa protégée. Le chef d'équipe ne dit pourtant rien, attendant qu'elle vienne à lui. C'était ainsi entre eux depuis le début.

L'israélienne finit par baisser les yeux et se retourner. Elle rechargea son arme, repositionna son casque et reprit ses tirs. Les balles se logèrent toutes entre les deux yeux et le cœur de la cible. Gibbs s'équipa et fit de même vidant un chargeur de la même manière.

Et après deux chargeurs de plus, Ziva finit par poser son arme et se retourner vers son mentor qui lui accorda toute son attention.

« Une part de moi aurait pu la tuer, une part de moi souhaite lui faire du mal. »

Gibbs se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle ferma les yeux et un souvenir lui revînt soudain. Tony, attachée à une chaise, lui avouant qu'il était venu se venger parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à vivre sans elle. Elle les rouvrit aussitôt, elle ne voulait pas revivre cet épisode. Elle voulait juste oublier. Jethro sembla comprendre et s'approcha doucement.

« Tu n'es plus cette personne là. »

Il posa sa main délicatement sous son menton, la forçant à le regarder.

« Tu n'es plus cette personne là ! » lança-t-il convaincu.

Ziva ne s'éloigna pas mais ferma les yeux. Gibbs avait raison, elle avait changé et la nouvelle Ziva avait le droit de ressentir autre chose que de la colère et de la haine.

Une larme coula alors le long de sa joue. Une seconde suivit rapidement et la jeune femme plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui de Gibbs.

« Je dois assister à l'interrogatoire. Terminer cette histoire une fois pour toute. »

Gibbs relâcha l'israélienne et hocha la tête. Ils finirent par ranger leurs affaires et rejoindre McGee.

T/Z

Alors que l'ascenseur allait ouvrir ses portes sur leurs bureaux, Gibbs le stoppa net sous les yeux étonnés de Ziva.

« Dis lui ce que tu ressens. »

« Je ne sais pas comment. »

« Si tu le sais… »

Et sur ces mots, il réactiva la boîte de métal et sortit quelques secondes plus tard.

T/Z

La jeune femme quitta le NCIS aussitôt l'interrogatoire terminé, en réalité Gibbs l'avait chassé. Dans l'ascenseur, elle ne pu s'empêcher de repenser aux deux dernières heures.

_Jeanne était restée plus de quatre heures, seule dans une salle ne contenant qu'une table et une chaise soudées au sol. Au début, elle avait vociféré contre Tony pensant qu'il se trouvait de l'autre côté du miroir sans teint. Elle avait rapidement cessé toute insulte se rendant compte qu'elle se trouvait complètement seule. Puis Gibbs était arrivé et elle n'avait plus parlé. Le chef d'équipe s'était contenté de s'asseoir en face d'elle attendant patiemment. Il n'y avait pas plus patient que Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Ziva avait accepté d'attendre de l'autre coté de la pièce. McGee se trouvait à ses cotés n'osant dire un mot parfaitement conscient de l'état de nerf de son amie._

_Abby avait surgit dans la pièce prenant l'israélienne dans ses bras et hurlant presque contre la fille de la grenouille. _

_Jeanne avait finit au bout d'une heure par demander Tony. Gibbs lui avait répondu qu'il ne viendrait pas. Jeanne avait hurlé qu'il mentait, que DiNozzo se trouvait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Gibbs s'était levé puis retourné vers le miroir. Un simple coup de tête avait suffit et quelques secondes plus tard, Ziva entrait dans la pièce. Le chef d'équipe s'approcha de Jeanne Benoît et lui murmura quelque chose qui la fit sursauter._

_L'israélienne, le visage impassible, se contenta de tirer la chaise contre la vitre et de s'y asseoir. Elle dévisagea Jeanne qui fut rapidement incapable de soutenir son regard._

_Et Ziva attendit, longtemps, patiemment les yeux ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre. La franco-américaine avait rapidement perdu son air arrogant, incapable de rencontrer le regard de l'agent du NCIS face à elle. Et enfin, la jeune mariée parla, sentant le bon moment arriver. Gibbs, de l'autre coté de la vitre esquissa un sourire, fière de Ziva._

_« Il faut m'expliquer une chose. »_

_Jeanne osa un regard interrogateur._

_« Il a suffit d'une minute à Paris pour que tu romps les câbles. »_

_La fille de la grenouille ne répondit pas et ne releva pas l'erreur de Ziva. Gibbs, McGee et Abby ne purent s'empêcher de sourire._

_« Tu aurai pu passer ton chemin, et nous oublier. »_

_En effet, le couple avait croisé le chemin du jeune médecin quelques minutes lors de leur passage à Paris avant de partir pour la Grèce et cette dernière avait perdu toute notion du bien et du mal._

_« Non, il a fallu que tu loues les services de kidnappeurs, que tu cherches une fois de plus à ruiner la vie de Tony. Et la mienne par la même occasion. »_

_La voix de Ziva était posée. On aurait pu croire que c'était un suspect comme un autre, tellement elle semblait maîtresse d'elle-même._

_Jeanne de répondit pas, son avocat lui ayant conseillé de ne pas aggraver son cas plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. _

_« Ce qui me rassure c'est qu'au moins, de ta cellule tu ne risques plus de nous atteindre. »_

_La française leva la tête presque surprise et Ziva sourit, de ce sourire qui en faisait frémir plus d'un._

_« Tu pensais pouvoir sortir d'ici quelques années ? »_

_Et cette fois, l'israélienne éclata de rire et la fille de la grenouille sursauta._

_« Kidnapping, torture et tentative de meurtre d'un agent fédéral. Voir tentative de meurtre d'un second agent fédéral. Et tu pense revoir la couleur du ciel un jour ? Ton père ne t'a donc rien apprit ?»_

_Ziva attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre._

_« Visiblement non…. »_

_Jeanne leva la tête presque intimidée lorsque Ziva quitta sa chaise pour venir se placer derrière elle. L'israélienne posa ses deux mains sur la table de chaque côté de sa prisonnière. Elle se pencha doucement._

_« Tu as de la chance de ne plus avoir affaire à l'assassin du Mossad que j'étais. »_

_Jeanne Benoît sursauta._

_« Mais essaie encore une fois de t'en prendre à ma famille, fais leur du mal de nouveau et crois moi la gentille américaine que je suis devenue n'existera plus »_

_Sur ces paroles Ziva, s'éloigna et regagna sa chaise. Jeanne avait baissé la tête et murmurait. Une autre personne n'aurai pas entendu, mais pas Ziva._

_« Parce-que tu penses être la seule à avoir souffert de votre histoire ? »_

_De nouveau surprise, le médecin leva la tête._

_« Tu penses que Tony a voulu en arriver là ? Tu penses qu'il ne t'a utilisé que pour faire tomber ton père ? »_

_Le rire désabusé de Ziva fit frémir la franco-américaine._

_« Il obéissait à des ordres, il a tout fait pour t'épargner. Et il a finit par avoir de réels sentiments pour toi. »_

_Aussi mal que cela pouvait lui faire, Ziva ne haussa pas le ton, se contentant d'énumérer des faits. Jeanne secoua la tête refusant de croire l'agent face à elle._

_« Et il a tenté de t'en parler. Tu n'as pas voulu écouter. Tu souffrais dis-tu ? Et bien lui aussi et il a largement eu sa part de souffrance. Maintenant c'est finit, tu vas passer le reste de ta vie derrière les barreaux.»_

_La fille de la grenouille baissa la tête, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Ziva en avait terminé, elle se leva ne lui accordant plus un regard et quitta la pièce. Abby l'attendait dehors et l'a prit dans ses bras avant de la chasser du NCIS en lui hurlant de bien prendre soin de son mari._

La jeune mariée revînt à la réalité lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de leur appartement. Elle déposa son arme et son badge dans le tiroir réservé à cet effet et rejoignit son compagnon dans le salon. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle l'entendit parler tout seul devant la tv. Il marmonnait que sa femme était bien meilleure que cette Angie. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer attrapant la télécommande et éteignant la télévision. Puis elle prit place sur ses genoux, les jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches. Elle déposa ses mains de chaque coté du visage de son mari et l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que le souffle lui manque. Puis elle se blottit contre lui, le visage dans le creux de son cou le serrant dans ses bras. Tony embrassa son front, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Des bonjours comme ça, j'en veux tous les jours… »

Il s'apprêtait à dire une autre ânerie lorsqu'il entendit sa femme soupirer. Elle s'apprêtait à lui parler.

« Tu as dis que j'avais changé, et c'est vrai. »

Tony retint un soupir de soulagement, elle l'admettait enfin.

« Mais s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je ne répondrai plus de rien… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Tony l'obligea à le regarder.

« Je sais. » fût tout ce qu'il pu dire avant que sa femme ne capture de nouveau ses lèvres.

Deux minutes plus tard, la jeune femme se trouvait allongée sur le canapé, démunie de tout vêtement.

T/Z

Ziva se trouvait dans une douce léthargie, allongée sur son mari. Ce dernier lui caressant tendrement le dos. Il était aux alentours de 18H lorsque la sonnette retentie. La jeune femme grogna et Tony ferma les yeux cherchant un moyen d'oublier ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. A la seconde sonnerie, le jeune homme soupira et tenta de pivoter sa femme sous lui.

« Si tu bouges d'un millimètre, je te démembre. »

Loin d'être intimidé, Tony réussit à pivoter agilement et enfila son caleçon. Puis il attrapa le plaid sur le fauteuil en face du canapé et recouvrit sa femme.

« Je te suis d'une bien trop grande utilité mon petit ninja. » Lança-t-il se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il l'ouvrit sans prendre le temps de regarder au travers du juda. Kate, Ari et Sarah se trouvait dans l'entrée.

L'ancien agent du NCIS le regarda de la tête aux pieds avant de sourire. Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsque sa fille passa des bras de son père à ceux de son oncle.

« Tonton Tony ! »

L'italien les invita à entrer scrutant le visage de son beau-frère. Loin d'être intimidée, Ziva les rejoignit, le plaid enroulé sous ses aisselles.

« Je vais aller me changer… »

Il déposa la fillette au sol et tourna les talons. Kate souriait à pleines dents et Ari se contenta d'observer le jeune marié d'un air perplexe. Sa femme lui lança son coude dans les côtes et Ari finit par esquisser un sourire. Il adorait jouer avec les nerfs du mari de sa petite sœur.

« Tony ! »

« Ziva ? »

Il se retourna et elle lui lança ses vêtements qu'elle venait de ramasser dans toute la pièce.

Tous prirent place dans le salon et Tony vînt rapidement relayer sa femme afin qu'elle aussi puisse revêtir quelque chose de plus décent.

« Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux Tony. » Finit par dire Kate le sourire toujours sur ses lèvres.

Son ancien partenaire lui fit une grimace avant de regarder Ari qui avait l'air aussi sévère qu'à ses habitudes.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour tenir Abby éloigner de notre appartement aussi longtemps ? » Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Ziva venait de réapparaître et prit place sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son partenaire. Kate lança un regard plein d'amour à sa fille qui jouait sur la moquette avec son Bert miniature.

« Ma fille est incroyable. » Répondit-elle.

Ari grogna soudain.

« Notre fille… »

Et il finit par sourire en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa femme. La sonnette retentie soudain. Ziva se leva alors que Tony faisait référence à un film qu'elle n'avait pas vu. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte sur une Abby frénétique et un McGee visiblement épuisé. Tous trois se dirigèrent vers le salon, le jeune homme s'affala sur le dernier fauteuil pendant qu'Abby se jetait sur Tony.

Après plusieurs longues minutes d'effusion, la gothique prit place sur l'accoudoir de Timothy, Ziva venant de regagner sa place. Alors que la gothique allait ajouter quelque chose, Kate et Ziva se regardèrent en souriant.

« Olala, lorsque ces deux là se regardent comme ça, il vaut mieux faire attention. » lança un Tony tout sourire.

« Depuis quand vous tricotez ensemble tous les deux ? » Demanda Ziva avant que Kate et Tony n'éclatent de rire.

Ari cacha un sourire alors que McGee et Abby se regardaient l'air gêné. Enfin Timothy avait l'air embarrassé, Abby souriait à pleines dents.

Le jeune marié passa un bras autour de la taille de sa femme, la faisant tomber sur ses genoux avant de lui murmurer la bonne expression à l'oreille.

« Alors ? » Continua Kate.

«Le soir de leur mariage ! »Hurla presque Abby frénétique.

« Mais ne dîtes rien à Gibbs, il me tuerait. »

Cette fois, Ari se mit à rire et cela surprit Tony. Kate et Ziva riaient de plus belle également. L'ancien espion du Hamas ajouta enfin.

« Je pense que Gibbs est déjà au courant. »

Et Tim sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une voix connu.

« Au courant de quoi ? »

Gibbs se trouvait en effet dans le salon, Ducky à ses côtés tout sourire. »

« Salut patron ! » Lança Tony ne lâchant pas son sourire.

Toute sa famille était venue voir s'il allait bien. Et Anthony DiNozzo allait parfaitement bien à présent.

* * *

JE suis désolée pour la longue attente, pas trop de temps et d'imagination pour terminer.

Je m'excuse des fautes qui reste, je l'ai posé directement sans passer par la phase béta.

Voilà merci à tous de m'avoir suivi et à bientôt peut être


End file.
